


Darkness in his heart

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: When, after so much time, Leanne first met Naesala again, she couldn’t deny that she was sad to see that his heart was hidden from her.





	Darkness in his heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my Naesala bullshit. It's been way too long since I last wrote something with him in it.

When, after so much time, Leanne first met Naesala again, she couldn’t deny that she was sad to see that his heart was hidden from her.

Naesala never had these walls with her. He had always been an open book.

 

When she asked him why he was hiding he laughed, but it wasn’t a happy laugh. It was fully or resentment, of bitterness, so much that it almost hurt Leanne.

He ruffled her hair a bit with a smile on his face, but Leanne didn’t need to read his soul to know that it was fake.

\- My dear -, he said, his voice so different from the little raven she knew, - Things change. It’s better to be safe than sorry -.

 

She still couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something more, something hidden, and when she asked Reyson he just told her that it’s because she didn’t see what he did.

This was her brother and yet she barely recognized him. Was it Tibarn’s influence that made him like this?

 

Apparently there was going to be a big battle the next day and Leanne was feeling sick.

So much dark energy, so much bad… things, bad thoughts.

 

Reyson had reassured her that this was going to be the last battle, that after this everything was going to be better, but she could feel hesitation in his heart.

She still chose to believe him.

 

She went to Naesala.

She had always been able to find him immediately. There was something inside her that always pointed her to the right direction.

 

She asked him if he was nervous – she wasn’t used to having to ask someone how they felt – and he shrugged.

She couldn’t read him but she knew he wasn’t feeling good, even if he continued to pretend that it was fine. He’d always been like this.

 

She hugged him tightly.

She didn’t want him to die.

 

Naesala reassured her.

\- I won’t die, I promise -.

 

 

Even after the war they hadn’t been able to see each other much, but at least Leanne had company in the form of Nealuchi.

She loved him and she was so glad when she found out that he was still alive.

The Goddess had been kind to him.

 

 

It took another war for her and Naesala to reunite, and this time she knew what sin he had committed and still, she couldn’t help but to pity him.

 

His heart was still closed to her but she had gotten better at prying.

She had no malicious intent but she felt that he needed someone to share the burden he had with him, and she was willing to do it.

 

When Skrimir attacked him, it pained her to feel relief coming from Naesala.

It was like he wanted to die, but she wasn’t going to allow it, and neither Nealuchi was.

 

When Naesala pulled her close, protectively lifting her up, Leanne felt her chest warm up as she held onto him.

 

He didn’t show it, but he was sad, she could feel it. It didn’t matter that he was still keeping his heart closed to her.

She just wished that one day it was going to be like before, when they didn’t have a care in the world.

She wasn’t naïve enough to actually believe it, but it was still a pretty wish to have.

 

He’d been chosen to fight the Goddess. She was going to stay behind, again.

Like she did during the last war, she pulled him close, wishing to be able to keep him there forever, with her.

She couldn’t however, and all she could to is to give him her blessings, to wish him a safe return.

 

\- I won’t die -, he said, but this time he didn’t sound so convinced.

 

 

After the end of this second war, things finally start get better.

Leanne glances at Naesala and it’s obvious that a great weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

 

When he finally opened his heart to her, she couldn’t stop the tears that were coming from his eyes.

There was so much darkness, so much hate, but it wasn’t towards anyone but himself.

 

He feels pain and he thinks he deserves it.

Leanne wants to hug him and to tell him that it’s fine.

 

She feels so much love for him and she wishes he could feel it. Maybe like this he would feel better.

She must be obvious though because Naesala knows it. He can see it.

 

She knows that he wants to run, that this is too overwhelming, but he stays, and Leanne couldn’t be more proud of him.

 

When she says that she loves him, his heart is full of despair but there’s also so much joy, enough to obstruct any dark thought he was having.

She’s become his much needed anchor, and even if it’s hard, even if Naesala’s heart keeps screaming at him that he doesn’t deserve her, that he should just leave and go die somewhere else, Leanne has hope.

 

One day her love will be enough to dissipate the darkness in his heart.

 


End file.
